The Son Of A King
by CCangel
Summary: Stable Queen slight au. Daniel is the son of King Leopold and Queen Eva. Brother to Snow White. Since his mother's passing, he has felt lonely. He meets a woman named Regina and falls for her. The only problem is that she is betrothed to Leopold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Queen was dead. There was no warning. No indication of any prior sickness. She was just gone. She would never walk the palace halls again. Her new home was the cold vault she would be buried in.

Dozens upon dozens of people arrived to pay their respects. Many in shock and disbelief over the tragic circumstances. Most of them wondered what would become of the queen's children. Their eyes locked on the two teenagers in the middle of the floor.

Daniel, the eldest child of Leopold and Eva, and his younger sister Snow, felt the never ending stares. Daniel put his arm around Snow who was trying to maintain some composure. He felt her body go rigid before relaxing a bit.

He had no idea how long they remained rooted to that spot. It wasn't until Joanna said it was time to go that they moved. They walked to her prostrate form and Daniel heard the choked cries coming from his sister. He forced himself not to break in front of her.

Snow bent down and placed a kiss on Eva's forehead. "Goodbye mother," she said. She moved away to stand by Joanna.

"Daniel, are you coming?" Snow asked.

"In a minute Snow," Daniel answered. He directed his attention to Joanna. "Please take Snow to her room." He waited for the doors to close before turning to Eva.

All he wanted was for her to open her eyes. To hear her say his name one more time. He would have paid any price to save her but he knew she wouldn't want his heart to grow cold.

"Mother...I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you. I wish you could tell me what to do. Snow needs me. Father needs me. How am I going to take care of them?"

He waited and waited for some type of answer but of course received none. He felt an onset of tears coming but blinked them away. He breathed deep to regain some composure.

"I promise you I'm going to be the son you want me to be. Goodbye," he continued. He left the room and closed the double doors behind him.

Daniel headed to Snow's room to see her laying sideways on her bed. She was holding on to an old crown and staring at it intensely. She finally acknowledged his presence and slowly flickered her eyes to him.

"Daniel," she called her voice shaking. He sat on the edge of the bed and combed his fingers through her hair. It must have reminded her of when Eva used to do it because she broke down.

He let her cry and rocked her. This was the first time since that night Eva died that she let her guard down completely.

Daniel repeatedly told her everything was going to be okay. She drew strength from his words and quieted down. Snow sat up and held up the crown in her hand.

"Mother was right. The crown is heavy," she whispered. He took the crown from her. It was heavy indeed but he understood the deeper meaning. The crown held already made burdens for them. Responsibilities already laid at their feet giving them no time to enjoy their titles. They had a land to rule. People they owed to make this kingdom safe from outside forces.

Daniel put the crown back in its case. "Will you be alright for a while?" he inquired.

Snow nodded her head. They hugged each other before Daniel left her room.

He walked the halls until he ended up in front of his father's room. A flare of anger rose up within him because Leopold failed to show up. He knocked on the door and went inside.

The room was dark. He had to adjust his eyes before lighting a candle. Leopold was sitting in a chair staring blankly out the window. He seemed oblivious to Daniel's presence.

"Father," he said. Leopold swiftly turned around in his chair. The anger disappeared when he saw Leopold's weary eyes. They seemed tormented and confused.

"Daniel," he responded without emotion.

"We missed you at mother's funeral," he started. He was searching for the right words to say. "It was...fitting for a queen. I'm sure mother was watching us from above."

Leopold said nothing in return. He just continued to stare out the window. Daniel stood there awkwardly.

"Where were you?" he finally asked.

Leopold stood up and faced Daniel's direction. "I went for a walk in the garden. I'm sure my presence wasn't needed."

Daniel shook his head. "Snow needed you to be there. I needed you to be there. I don't understand why it was so hard for you to see her."

"Son, let's not get into this discussion now," he said.

Daniel ignored the request. "Why not?"

"Because," he shouted. "I'm trying to grieve in private. I lost my wife. My friend. She was my queen in every way and I'm going to remember her as she was. Not as the lifeless shell that was laid for others to see. I can't picture her like that," he finished quietly.

Daniel said, "Alright. I'll leave you alone to grieve." He turned and walked towards the door. "You don't have to grieve alone though." He shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following months proved to be unbearable for Daniel. He missed his mother terribly. He would go to her for advice on anything and she was always willing to impart wisdom. He thought he could expect the same from his father but he was wrong.

His father seemed bent on distracting himself with business affairs and took them on every trip despite protests. What made matters worse was that his father was looking for a bride for him. Leopold said Daniel needed to be engaged. However, he knew there was something else behind his father's sudden interest in finding wives.

Daniel scoffed at the idea. Many arguments ensued between them leaving nothing resolved. Daniel found true solace in riding horses. They represented peace and freedom. He could forget about weighing responsibilities. He could pretend he wasn't a prince. Just a normal person.

The stables is where Snow found him grooming his horse. "Daniel," she called.

"Hey princess," he greeted. "What's my favorite sister up to?"

Snow smiled. "I'm your only sister. Father is preparing for another trip tomorrow. He wants to see you about something."

Daniel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He put down the brush in his hands and followed Snow. He walked into his father's chambers.

"Hello father. Snow said you wanted to see me," Daniel said.

"Yes," he said getting up from his vanity. "Son, your life is about to change. Our neighboring kingdom has agreed to a mutually benefiting arrangement."

"Father, if this about an arranged marriage I'm not interested. We've had this conversation before."

Leopold waved his hand dismissively. "I won't be around for long and I need to know that my son will continue our blood line therefore ensuring our legacy for years to come. Daniel, marriages are important and it is time you learn that the kingdom comes first."

Daniel shook his head in disgust. "Mother wouldn't force this on me. Why are you? She would know when to back off and leave me alone."

An angry and hurt expression crossed Leopold's features. "Even Eva understood what it took to run a kingdom. I believe she would agree that marriage is the next logical step for a man your age."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to be a pawn. I don't want a wife. I'm not ready to be anybody's husband."

"Daniel-

"No. You have no right to push this on me. Let's be honest, it's you who wants the wife to try and round out the perfect family again. It's no secret that the court whispers of whether the king will get remarried. Mostly for Snow's benefit. I know you want a mother figure for her. So stop pretending this is really about me," he shouted.

Daniel could tell he hit a nerve. His father was lonely but he figured he could take up a hobby. He didn't have to replace his mother.

"Prepare for your trip tomorrow. You will not question my judgment," Leopold said sternly. "Ever again."

"I wouldn't have to if you were in the right frame of mind," he shot back. He slammed the door behind him.

He was halfway down the hall when he saw Snow waiting for him outside his room. She smiled at him and his anger melted. She was truly a bright spot in his life. "What did father say?"

"Another trip for us dear Snow," he said patting her on the head. An annoyed look graced Snow's features. Daniel chuckled. "I feel the same way. Who knows? We might have a good time."

"Stop trying to make me feel better," she teased.

"It's my job as your big brother," he replied. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Daniel, can we go riding? There's nothing to do," Snow pleaded giving her best puppy eyes.

"Later. We need to pack," he said. "I promise I will take you riding later," he continued. He waited for Snow to go to her room before entering his.

**The Next Day….**

Daniel was standing next to Joanna waiting for the company to start moving again. He was still upset from the previous day and all he wanted to do was go back home.

"Joanna, Daniel…how long before we get going?" Snow questioned.

"It won't be long now Snow," Joanna. "The king just needs to rest for a moment."

Snow glanced at Daniel who only nodded affirming Joanna's statement. She turned her head looking forward. Daniel and Joanna moved away from Snow to check on their horses.

"Daniel, is everything alright?" Joanna questioned noticing his demeanor. "You've been too quiet most of the trip."

"I'm fine Joanna," he lied.

Joanna was on the verge of refuting Daniel's claim until she heard Snow's horse start to sound troubled. Daniel turned his head just as Snow's horse took off.

"Snow," Joanna cried out. Daniel rushed to get on his horse and bolted after Snow.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Snow screamed repeatedly. She was afraid and was for certain she was going to get killed any moment.

She vaguely heard a female's voice. "Grab my hand!"

Snow couldn't move and she heard the voice again telling her to grab her hand. Snow reached out and held onto the person who was kind enough to save her.

The woman set her on the ground trying to calm Snow down. "You saved me. Thank you," Snow said. "I'm never getting back on a horse again."

She laughed. "Nonsense. The best way to deal with your fear is to face it. You'll get back on the horse again." The woman paused. "What's your name?"

"I'm Snow. Snow White."

"Regina. It's nice to meet you Snow," she said.

"Snow!" Daniel yelled out as he saw her alive and safe. He jumped off his horse and ran to her. "Snow, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…thanks to Regina," Snow said. Daniel turned in Regina's direction and was instantly struck by her beauty.

"Um, thank you for saving my sister. I'm Daniel."

She smiled and he smiled in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She turned to Snow. "And you need to be careful and don't be afraid to try again."

Snow nodded in understanding. "I promise I will be careful again."

"Well, we don't want to bother you Regina. Thank you again for saving her life. I am indebted to you," Daniel said.

Regina blushed. "There's no need. I did what anybody would do."

"Come Snow. We must return," Daniel said.

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Regina watching him. He smiled wider and winked at her. His heart fluttered at seeing her blush again.

It was a feeling that he wanted to have again and hopefully with her.

Regina went home and saw her mother in the kitchen. "Mother," she greeted.

"Regina, did you have a nice ride?" Cora asked.

"Yes mother. It was quite interesting," Regina answered. Regina went up to her room and Cora smirked. Her plans were working perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel and Snow returned much to the relief of everyone in the camp. Leopold was the first one to gather Snow in his arms. He bent down trying to check for any injuries.

"Snow, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine father," Snow answered. "We're okay."

Leopold looked up at his son. Daniel only nodded his head confirming Snow's story. He took Daniel to the side. "You saved her. Thank you."

"Actually, a woman saved her. She did it out of the kindness of her heart," he said.

"Who was this woman?" Leopold asked.

"Regina," Snow piped up. She walked over to them. "Father, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She was very kind to me." Leopold looked down and smiled at her. An idea clicked in his head the minute Snow spoke highly of her.

Daniel could see the wheels turning in his father's head. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not but decided not to press the issue. He had to focus on Snow.

"Snow, do you think you can ride a horse right now?" Daniel asked softly.

She shook her head no. "Can I ride in the carriage for now?"

"Of course sister," Daniel answered and guided her to the carriage.

Leopold called one of the guards. "Find me everything you can on this Regina and do it quickly," he instructed. His eyes fell on Snow. He may have found a mother for his daughter after all.

The rest of the journey went rather smoothly. Snow rested on Daniel's shoulder. "Danny, what do you think about Regina?"

"Um, she seemed nice. I think she is a very selfless person," he responded. Snow nodded in agreement. They remained silent for the rest of the trip.

A majestic castle came into Daniel's field of vision. He glanced at Snow who had fallen asleep. "Snow, wake up," he whispered. He nudged her gently. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

"We're here," Daniel explained. Snow crossed over him to see the castle.

"It's beautiful Daniel," she said. Daniel just smiled at how everything seemed to bring a smile to her face. Her innocence was refreshing to see.

The carriage pulled up to the castle. They got out and waited for Leopold. Daniel noticed the king along with his guards descend the steps. The king appeared to be Daniel's height and had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. There was a haunting look about him.

"King Leopold, welcome to our home," the man greeted.

"King Thomas, thank you for the warm welcome," Leopold respond. The men shook hands before Thomas turned his attention to Daniel and Snow. "These are my children."

Thomas politely kissed the back of Snow's hand and she subsequently curtsied. He then stood in front of Daniel. He held out his hand for Daniel to shake. Daniel did but felt an overwhelming uneasiness as Thomas seemed to be scrutinizing him.

"A fine young man you have Leopold," he stated as he looked over to his left. "A fine young man." Thomas let go of Daniel's hand and proceeded to have the guards escort them into the castle.

As Daniel walked through the courtyard he noticed a shadow hiding behind one of the pillars. He narrowed his eyes and looked in the shadow's direction for any other hint of movement but nothing moved.

"Daniel…come on," Snow whispered pulling him by the end of his sleeve. Daniel looked up to see the two kings a few feet ahead of him. Daniel moved forward and put whatever he saw out of his mind.

Later that evening, Daniel walked into the ballroom behind his father feeling all eyes trained on him. He sat at the guest table in front of everybody and watched as Thomas' court presented them gifts. Daniel glanced over at Snow who was enjoying the show immensely. He caught her eye and winked at her. She giggled and turned her attention back to the crowd in front of her.

Daniel noticed the king stand up and so did the people. He stood as well wondering what he was about to see.

"If it would please King Leopold, I would like to present the precious gift of all…my daughter, Alexandra," he announced. Leopold gave a quick nod and Thomas ordered the guards to open the double doors.

Alexandra walked in her eyes focused on the people standing in front of her. Her green eyes traveled to Daniel and locked with his brown eyes. She gave a quick courtesy before walking the rest of the way.

Daniel took her in. Blonde hair, green eyes, petite. She was beautiful but he thought even her beauty didn't compare to Regina's.

"Your majesties," Alexandra greeted. "I am honored to be in your presence."

"The honor is ours," Leopold said.

Thomas signaled for the music to start. "Now a dance with our visiting prince and the princess Alexandra."

Daniel suppressed a sigh. He didn't want to be made a spectacle but did his duty nonetheless. He approached and bowed out of respect. She curtsied once more before they started gliding across the dance floor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alexandra said.

"Likewise. You may call me Daniel," he responded.

"Daniel," she repeated. "I was wondering how you looked up close and personal."

He creased his eyebrows in confusion until he remembered the shadowy figure in the courtyard. "That was you."

"Indeed. I had to see what my future husband looked like," she said. Daniel didn't respond and she tilted her head.

"My father hasn't informed you of the plans then," she realized.

"No," he said his voice on edge.

"Don't worry Daniel. My father doesn't bite," she said. "I'm sure in due time our families will get along perfectly."

Daniel plastered a fake smile. Somehow he knew trouble was brewing.


End file.
